Acting Out
by Ladii Emelia
Summary: Hermione is acting out; Draco's just a tool. Disclaimer: Only plot belongs to me.


_A/N: This is the quickest I've ever written and posted anything. I got this idea yesterday afternoon and now here it is. Hope you enjoy. It's another lemon by the way._

Acting Out

Arithmancy just let out and I had one of the best day dream sessions, courtesy of the Weasley twins. I'm not one to often mindlessly drift through my classes, but everyone once in a while, I believe, is entitled to a break. Today I decided to use the charm Fred had given me. He wanted me to try it, at least once, and assured me that even I needed idle time. I accepted the charm and used it today in that class. I'd already finished the chapter we were working on so I already knew the material, but even if I didn't it wasn't like I wouldn't figure it out anyway.

While I was gathering up my books before heading to lunch in the Great Hall, I looked over at the ever-scowling blond who was also gathering up his belongings. Normally, I'd toss him a glare or something of the sort, but today was different thanks to the charm. He played a major part in my fantasy. Yeah, he was still an insufferable prick, but that didn't mean he wasn't still good material. As much as I loathed the Slytherin, I couldn't deny how attractive he is; Malfoy had a lot of good points but those were often overshadowed by his negative traits. None of that matter in my fantasies though; there he had one purpose and talking or being himself wasn't involved.

I started thinking of the things I'd do to him, given the chance, when he looked up at me and glared. It didn't register until a moment later and then I abruptly turned my head and gathered the rest of my books before heading to the Great Hall.

Ron and Harry were already there waiting for me. "Hey, 'Mione," Ron greeted between bites of his meal. I smiled at him then sat next to Harry, who was lost to the world around him while his face was buried in that damn potions book. "Hello, Ron, Harry." I touched his shoulder bringing him back to the world and he smiled up at me.

"How was class?" Ron asked. Harry turned back to the book.

"Wonderful," I said breathlessly as I remembered the daydream.

"Really? You make it seem like the best thing since pumpkin juice."

"Well, it is my favorite class, Ronald." He shrugged and turned back to his meal; I also began to eat my own. Later, we all gathered our stuff and exited the Great Hall.

"Are you going to the library, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to work on my Ancient Runes homework."

"Ok, we'll see you in Potions." I hugged my two best friends before they departed on their way. I headed to my usual spot in the study section of the large book filled space.

I set my books down on the table and looked across the room and saw what I was searching for. Malfoy was sitting in his usual spot setting up his books as he usually did during this time. He'd always come and sit in the same corner furthest from me while he worked on his Arithmancy. I watched him a while longer and began to think about more things I'd do to him. Why was I in such a mood? I shrugged the thought away and then decided to act on one of my fantasies.

I began to unbutton my sweater and dropped in onto the desk. I then removed my shoes and tie, keeping the red and gold fabric in my hand while I crept up behind him. I quickly covered his eyes and tied the tie tightly around his head. He began to protest, but I covered his mouth with my hand and said, "Ssshhh… Relax." I struggled to pull his chair away from the table. He may have been tall and skinny, but he sure weighed a lot.

I exhaled deeply once he was far enough away. I straddled him next and settled in his lap; I had to admit that I was a little surprised he wasn't resisting more. I removed the thought from my mind and began to undo his tie slowly. Not wanting to let it go too far, I placed it around my neck and shoulders and then started removing his grey sweater and white shirt until he was completely topless. Then I stood and walked behind him. I took the silver and green tie and bound his wrists behind his back and the chair.

Before going back to his lap I slid my panties off and tossed them on top of his pile of clothes on top of the table. Malfoy remained silent and stoic like an unrelenting prisoner. I smiled down at him. Soon enough I was back on top of him locking my lips to his while I caressed his chest and arms, which were perfectly toned and incredibly smooth to my touch. I moaned when I felt his arousal pressing into me. I began to grind against him.

A few moments later, I slid back on his lap and began to free his cock from his school pants and boxers. I smiled at him again before mounting him. His breath caught in his chest and I reveled in the priceless expression on his face. I leaned in and kissed him deeply again. When I broke away, he pleaded breathlessly, "Untie my hands. Please… untie them."

I leaned in next to his ear and licked the outer shell before replying, "Not a chance…" We exchanged no more words after that; the only sounds we emitted were the restrained moans, gasps, grunts, and groans until we both found release. I kissed him once more before fixing his pants. Next I summoned my belongings and redressed. I kissed him lightly one last time before whispering, "Keep the tie…" I loosened his tie from his wrists and sprinted out into the hall and down to the dungeons.

I wasn't late, but Harry and Ron had beaten me there. I took a seat beside them. Several moments later, Malfoy sauntered in and took his place at the table with Zabini and Parkinson. I glanced over and noticed the red and gold fabric sticking out of one of the compartments of his bag. I couldn't help but smile as I glanced up; he caught my gaze and questioned me with his. I could tell he noticed my missing tie since he looked down to where it should have been and then looked up with surprise. I grinned and turned back toward Harry and Ron who looked confused, but apparently missed the exchange between Malfoy and me.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

I nodded, "Perfectly well."

"You're really having a good day, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"One of the best," I didn't think my smile could spread any wider, but it did.

After class, I headed out with Harry and Ron. We went to the library, as usual, to work on homework before we all went down to dinner. About a half hour later, I realized I needed something from my room. I told Harry and Ron that I would be back soon; they nodded their heads to show they had heard while they remained concentrating on their work.

I walked out and was surprised by the grip on my arm. I turned and drew my wand, "Easy, Granger," Malfoy drawled. I lowered my wand and waited to hear what he had to say. He reached into his pocket and pulled out my tie; I watched the smirk spread across his features, "I believe this is yours…"

I gave him one of my own smirks, "And what if it is?"

"Then…" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "I think you need to be repaid for your tortuous treatment." His smirk converted into a smile as he lowered his head towards mine and kissed me lightly.

"So what are you going to do about it…?" I trailed a finger over his soft lips.

"I can show you better than I can tell you…"

"Then do so."

_A/N: Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. And please let me know if there are any errors; I'll fix them right away. x_


End file.
